Dreams
by Falchion
Summary: Harry Potter returns To Hogwarts with new frinds and new enemies.


Dreams  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE.Only the made up characters and made up spells.I WILL NOT PUT THIS UP AGAIN.  
  
[A/N.This might be a little boring at first but it gets better I hope]  
  
"................." means talking  
  
'................' means thinking  
  
Boring.One word to discribe Harry Potter's summer.Everything that he owned,as usual,was locked up.He was going to be 16 years old in 10 minutes.He was waiting until midnight.As he lay there,he thought about his friends.Ron Weasly.His first friend ever.They have had a few fights,but it all turned out ok.Hermione,Harry's heart did a flip just thinking about her.He was in love with her.But he hadn't said anything because he was scared that it might ruin their friendship.He hoped that she felt the same way.Harry sighed.2 miutes until his birthday...................  
  
Harry had been marking the days off one by one.There were only a few weeks left until he went to Hogwarts,something that he was looking forward to.After what seemed like hours,midnight finally rolled around.No normal person would stay awake that long to see his birthday come around.But to Harry,it meant that he was of age to do magic out of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry opened his door to creep down the stairs.One by one he took them.in his excitement,he forgot to avoid the stair that squeaked at the bottom.When he stepped on it,a loud sqeak was heard.Harry froze,listening for any sign of the Dursleys awakening..............nothing.Harry breated a sigh of relief.When he reached the cupboard under the stairs,the place where all of his magic stuff was kept,he thought of a way to open it.He didn't have a key,and he didn't want to wait until tomorrow to ask.So he tried wandless magic...............  
  
Vernon Dursley was sound asleep dreaming about getting millions of dollars making drills for the company that he worked at,Grunnings,when he heard a loud BANG coming from downstairs.He jolted awake and went down with a lamp in his hand."H-hello?Y-You would b-b-best come out now!I'm armed!" When he saw that it was only Harry trying to do a spell,without a wand,he whispered,"What the bloody hell are you trying to pull boy?" "Trying to get my magic!" replied Harry.Mr.Dursley was now purple in the face with rage as he heard the "M" word."YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE DO YOU HEAR ME?"he roared. Harry ignored him as he tried to open the door.With a it of struggling,he managed to get it open.He immedeatly grabbed his wand and pointed it at Mr.Dursley."I'm old enough to do magic out of school now.So it would be best for you to stay out of my way.Harry enchanted his stuff to go up the stairs into his room.He then stomped back up and slammed the door.Meanwhile leaving Vernon pale and rigid to the spot.  
  
The next day Harry was in his room reading about all kinds of spells.Who knew studying could be so much fun?He tried every single useful spell on Dudley,his pig-like cousin.To this day nobody knows if Dudley is a member of the swine family or Human.When Harry got his letters up in his room,he wondered what everyone would say.  
  
He opened the first letter that was from Ron:  
  
Dear Harry,congradulations!I bet you've been wanting to use those spells on Dudley all summer haven't you?I can't wait till my birthday.I'll get "Gred" and "Forge" for all of those jokes and pranks they've pulled on me.Oh yeah,just for laughs,give Dudley a Jelly-leg curse for me will you?WWW has been going real swell,Fred and George are making a fortune!Well,see you in Diagon Alley.  
  
Your friend,Ron   
  
Harry grinned.You could always count on Ron to give a short letter.He opened the present and saw that it was a truckload of wizard candy.The next one was from Professor Dumbledor.  
  
Dear Harry,I am pleased to announce that you have been chosen to be Prefect.You and the other Prefect will share a private dormitory and will have your own common room.I think that you should know already that the female Prefect is Hermione Granger.Enclosed is your badge and O.W.L. results.The reason that I sent you this letter and not Minerva is that you,Hermione,Ron,Ginny,Lavender Brown,Parvati Patil,and Neville,will be going on training.You could call it a camp.You will be taught by Tonks,Snape,Lupin,Minerva,and Moody.Tonks will train you in metamorphasis,Severus will teach you in Occlumency and Potions,Minerva in Transfiguration(yes that means Animagus training),Remus in Apparation,and Alastor in Defence against the Dark Arts.During these times you will not be in Hogwarts.During weekends you all are to take a portkey and go there.You are excused from homework.Well,so is everyone else in those classes.Do not worry Harry,Voldemort can not harm you.We will be training you on a secluded island.Goodbye I wish you well.  
  
Sincerely Albus Percival Wilfrick-Brain Dumbledor[A/N I think that's his name]  
  
Harry whooped with enthusiasm.The thought of all of those subjects(excluding Snape's) were exhilarating.He opened the letter with his badge and O.W.L. results.  
  
Below are your O.W.L. results.  
  
Care of Magical Creatured: O  
  
Potions: E  
  
Transfiguration: O  
  
History of Magic: E  
  
Charms: O  
  
Astronomy: O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Divination: E  
  
You have earned 13 O.W.L.s  
  
Keep this up Potter.I expect to see these kinds of scores on your N.E.W.T.s  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Minerva McGonnogal  
  
Harry opened his next letter and Harry could tell from the handwriting that it was from Hermione.  
  
Hello Harry!I am currently writing from the U.S.A.This place is wonderful!I REALLY wish you were here.I heard about you becoming a prefect and I'm really happy for you Harry.We will be sharing a dorm as you already know.Oh yes.I can't believe that we are being taught privately.Did you notice that only people from Griffindor were selected?Well I am hoping to see you in Diagon Alley.Bye!  
  
With love,Hermione.  
  
Harry's heart did acrobatic stunts.Even though he knew that the "with love" part was just a sign of friendship,he didn't care.And the fact that he was going to share a dorm with her made the chances of him winning her heart more.  
  
He opened the present to find an awesome chocolate cake with green icing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well?What do you think?Any pointers?Remember,the review button is right down there.This is my first fic and I hope I did good. 


End file.
